


Unbelievable

by CaptainDynamic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDynamic/pseuds/CaptainDynamic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North is abandoned by his family at a terrible ski lodge party, until he meets some guy from New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentBuzzkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the person who got me actually writing again, the North to my York, Erin!!! 
> 
> Here's a cute, dumb fic based on a dream I had a few days ago. :)

As far as Christmas breaks went, it was certainly one of his most interesting.

His family had convinced him that going on a skiing trip in Nowhere, Minnesota would be a good idea. And that was fine, really. What wasn’t fine was being forced to go to the under-21 cabin mixer that the resort was hosting. What was worse was his sister abandoning him to try to sneak some alcohol. He told her it wouldn’t be a good idea, but did she ever listen? No.

The man almost had a heart attack when someone started speaking right next to him.

“Hey, there… North?” the other man questioned his name tag.

“Oh, well they said to write where your from, and my twin sister’s says Dakota… it would make sense had she stayed with me,” he explained to the other man. North looked down at his nametag, and added, “York.”

The man immediately launched into an explanation, “Old York, New York, whatever,” the other man winked at him.

To tell the truth, North hadn’t spent a lot of time talking to people since they’d gotten there. His parents had made friends with another couple, and his sister was mainly focused on beating this girl with a brown ski jacket down the hill each time. And yes, he enjoyed the snow. Feeling the crisp wind from the ski lift felt very nice, and he was good enough at snowboarding that he could make it down the slopes without any worries. It was fun, but he’d begun to feel lonely, though they’d only been there for three days, and would be there for another four.

So, when this guy started talking to him, he started out a little shaky on the conversation. He normally wouldn’t complain about an attractive guy winking at him, but he was caught off guard. “Uhh, right. Okay, sure.”

“Hey, it makes more sense than ‘North’,” the other guy told him, taking a sip from his oversize mug.

“I told you, it would make sense if my sister was here,” North sighed. He decided maybe eggnog wasn’t disgusting, and asked, “Say, where’d you get the eggnog?”

The other guy grinned. “I’m not saying that it’s from my personal stash in my room, but you won’t find a drink with the same ingredients anywhere in this lame party.”

“You know, normally I’d say that’s probably not a good thing to do, but this party _is_ pretty bad…” North gave the other man a smile.

“You want some? Beats whatever karaoke shit they’re settin’ up,” York continued grinning at him, and, really, how could he say no?

“Absolutely.”

They quickly grabbed a carton of eggnog and made their way out of the room. North barely had time to grab his jacket before being dragged by his wrist into the cold. It had started snowing again, but neither of the young men said anything about it. They were too busy laughing at the feeling of the wind in their faces and the daring escape they made.

North felt like they were five years younger, or, well, he assumed the other was around his age. It felt like he was still figuring out how to move with longer limbs and how to suppress new urges and feelings. It felt like he was still at voice-cracking age, despite the fact that his voice was so much lower now.

The feeling was a good one, though. It was the excitement of driving by yourself for the first time or going on dumb adventures and staying out later than he said he would to his parents.

After living on his own during the school year, the small thrills of the little things had been dulled. Getting in the car was usually to go get groceries. Occasionally he would go out, but all of those evenings had the same general feeling to them. They consisted of loud music, the smell of cheap beer and questionable smoke, and the desperation of trying to become your own person and still trying to hold onto the childhood that formed everything you already were.

With the wind in his face and the snow crunching under his boots, North didn’t think about the desperation of young adults. He didn’t think about anything except that the moon and the stars seemed a bit brighter that night, and that this brown-haired boy had made him laugh like he hadn’t laughed in years.

They finally reached the condo (or whatever you called it, North still didn’t know), number 12, and York brought out a key and let them in.

“Your parents at the ‘real adults’ part?” North asked with air quotes while he tried to stomp the snow off of his boots.

“Yup. I’m 21 next week, so it’s kind of bullshit,” the other man informed him.

“Oh, that sucks. I’ve got a few months, must be annoying to be right after the holidays, though.”

“Well,” he shrugged and led North down the hallway. “I have wonderful friends, so it’s not too bad,” he grinned. York opened the door to a bedroom and stepped in. North didn’t know if he should follow or not, and York reappeared with a bottle of rum. “It’s not too bad outside, if you’re okay with _chilling_ there.”

“Was that a pun?” North asked with a flat tone.

“It might have been.”

"Unbelievable," North muttered under his breath, as if he had been expecting so much better and was let down in the worst way. (As if he could ever regret spending time with this guy.)

Their eyes met, and at the same time they both started laughing.

They went to the back and York slid open the glass door. The porch, if you could call it that, had a thin layer of snow on it. It had obviously been used in the past few days, and North noticed there was only a thin layer of snow on everything, due to the weather at that very moment. It was falling a bit heavier now, but North didn’t mind.

York handed him a mug and he took it with a smile. They clinked their mugs together then took a drink from the mugs. North didn’t think he’d had rum before, and he saw something that appeared to be nutmeg on the top of his drink. He didn’t mind the taste, and he smiled at York.

“Thanks,” he told the other.

“Well, it was a pretty bad party,” York told him, resting his arms on the railing and looking out at the trees not too far away.

North leaned forward and did the same, occasionally sipping from his mug. He turned to catch the other’s eyes, “I mean it, thank you. For a week away, I’ve been pretty… bored, I guess. I thought that coming back for the holidays would feel like before, but I’m definitely seen as an actual adult by my parents now, and… I don’t know, between them and my sister, it’s just been annoying. Any excuse to leave that building is very appreciated.”

York had a smile on his face, and he teased, “Well, glad I was the first one to try to persuade you. Heaven forbid someone cooler came with a better offer." He chuckled, but he looked back at North with a more serious look on his face and said, "you're welcome." It was evident he understood.

North took another sip from the mug and looked out. "At least it's nice out here," he commented. The snow was falling, they were surrounded by evergreens, and Lake Superior was just around the woods, down the road a bit. It was truly spectacular. 

"No kidding," York added, and his voice had some layer to it, like he was in shock of how spectacular it was. "And it's quiet, for the most part."

"Yeah," North smiled to himself. 

York seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in, and he turned to face North. "So, North Dakota, huh? How's that?" he seemed genuinely interested in North's home state. The change of mood was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"I mean, pretty much the same as here, but a little... dirtier? We're from a couple hours from Fargo, which it's a decent-sized city... for the midwest, anyway," North told him, not really speaking too fondly of where he grew up. "But it was a pretty small town, nothing much to say about it, really."

North always had the standard little kid dreams. When he was in elementary school, he'd wanted to be a fireman, or an astronaut, or doctor, depending on the week. By middle school, he'd decided that maybe he would be a writer or a journalist for National Geographic. In high school, he figured that teaching would be the most rewarding thing he could ever do. He had a few amazing teachers who really helped him through the awkward years, and the ability to do that for another kid who felt isolated sounded incredible. Plus, he'd always liked kids.

Unfortunately, there was a small part of him that wanted to be more than a small town guy who ended up teaching at his own high school, which he had been hinted at doing by the former teachers he still kept in touch with. His parents were all for the idea, too. But, some part of North wanted to get swept up in a life of adventure in a big city where he wouldn't run into anyone he knew at the grocery store or the movie theatre. He wanted to work in an office and feel like what he was doing could really make some kind of impact on the world. His sister had always said she was getting out of the town, that she would move to Minneapolis at the very least. However, North was certain that she was homesick a lot more than he was when they were at school. In a way, it kept them close, but she was still going out and living the carefree college life that North was just reserved enough to experience the edges of. He'd go to parties, but he wasn't _a partier._ He'd drink, but he wouldn't get _drunk_. Maybe he wanted to cut loose a bit more, but it just hadn't ever been the right time. He had an exam a few days later, or he was sick, or any other excuse he usually had.

"Although," North told the man, "I'm at school in Massachusetts right now. Which is significantly more exciting." He didn't notice that even talking about college instead of home made him less tense and a bit of a light was back in his eyes. And it felt nice to talk about it. It was almost exciting, talking to someone who knew absolutely nothing about him. "But, what about you?"

York had nodded with what North said, and he seemed to be thinking about something with it. North didn't know that he was thinking about the other at college, and the thought was what brought a small smile to his face. Then he snapped out of it and said, "Well, I'm from the city. So, everything is fast and alive. Never moved, but it's just fantastic. I've never wanted to move. Good for you for going to college, though. I got a job at one of the Off Broadway theatres, friend of a friend hooked me up, so I'm in the work phase of life already. My parents seem to forget that, though, and I had to get someone to cover for me for the week. Dad's from Minnesota, so we saw his parents and brothers before driving up here." 

North liked the thought of New York City so much. It was like some exhilarating thing, thinking of even visiting it. Some people went for long weekends from his college, but his friends only went a few times, and he was busy then. It was something he didn't mention to South or his parents, how much he was thinking about moving to a big city and changing his degree, as if it was porn or something he needed to hide due to embarrassment. He realized that was kind of dumb, but he didn't know how they'd take the news. They talked about how much they missed him when he was gone, but being back just made the hope build in him, the excitement of the city that he'd always wondered about. 

The thought of York walking through the city with ease, laughing at tourists, it seemed to fit so very well. He didn't know much about this guy, really, but some people give off certain vibes or feelings, and North got the feeling that York was extremely content to be a speck in the large city. "New York sounds fantastic," North said softly before sighing. He hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud.

"It is," York agreed. "Massachusetts, though, you should come in and visit sometime. I can get you into the musical I work for, but only if you'd actually want to see a musical, because we're like 90% musicals. A show runs for a few months at the very least, anyway. Right now, we're in the middle of a musical about Bill Clinton, so... never really know what might pop up at a time."

North let out a short laugh. "Bill Clinton? Nice." He turned to open himself up to York, since the other had already done that. "And that sounds great, actually. I've always heard good things about Broadway and Off-Broadway, it would be awesome to see a show." It crossed North's mind for a moment that it was very easy to smile around the other man. He went to take a sip and realized his mug was empty. Either he'd had that pretty quickly, or they were out there longer than he'd thought. In any case, York noticed and took his mug from him to refill it along with his own. 

He would be lying if North said that even what maybe amounted to a shot and a half or two shots of rum had already started the warm feeling in his chest. It felt nice, though. York took on a grin and said, "one second." He went inside for a bit. North looked back at the edge of the lake he could barely see, and only visible due to the bright reflection of the night sky, or because what was frozen of the lake was much lighter in colour. 

North had always appreciated the thought-provoking nature around himself. He'd seen some wonderful mountains in his time, and while he hadn't travelled too far, and had only driven across the midwest, he could appreciate the beauty in the never-ending rows of corn there, too. The powerfulness of stunning scenery was incredible, and North had written countless poems about it (which his English teachers had said were good). Poetry was his guilty pleasure, if you could call it that. And while he loved being able to watch a brilliant sunset show him every warm colour he didn't know existed, he wrote about the desire to experience more. He wrote about the wonders of living in a world that had advanced technology as well as stunning views, and how there was beauty in both the stars and the streetlights. It helped tide him over from his desire, plus what could only be nerves, to visit a city, or even move to one. It kept him at ease.

York returned with two shot glasses and said, "might as well go all-out, right?" 

The look in York's eyes and the sharp grin on his face had North replying, "Fantastic."

Their first shot they toasted to the promise of visiting New York City. The second was to new friends, and on the third, they toasted to winter. 

As the time passed and the shots set in, they talked. It was so easy to talk to York, and North found himself forgetting a few of his normal reservations, which he knew was not due to the alcohol. They talked about video games and New York traffic, and they both admitted they were pretty mediocre at snowboarding, but they both preferred it to skiing. York's comment had been, "Skiing is two planks of wood I can't control. Snowboarding is only one. Plus, I can at least skateboard a little bit." They discussed what North was studying at college. North admitted his Education major and his Journalistic goals. York told him that no one ever found what they were looking for in life by doing something they didn't believe in. It seemed inspiring, and this time it was probably from the alcohol. 

North's thoughts were still very much his own, but the warm feeling in his chest and the feeling of being lighter had set in, and he knew he was buzzed. He'd never been properly drunk, but he had enjoyed the few times he'd reached this level. He would retain good control over his words and actions, but everything just felt easier and less stressful. The same was true this time.

York's laugh was contagious and the two spoke so naturally that they honestly had no idea what kind of time had passed. Neither even thought to check, they were so engaged in their conversation.

North took off his heavy jacket, because it wasn't  _that_ cold, and it felt refreshing to be free of his jacket. Besides, his parents had insisted he wear a button-down to the stupid party, so he wasn't without sleeves or anything. York was wearing what looked to be a very thick hoodie, but he still shook his head when North insisted he wasn't cold.  _  
_

What North noticed was the soft tan colour of York's sweatshirt, which was at least a size too big for him, surely. He tried not to make fun of York when he agreed that a jacket was pretty stuffy with the warmth of alcohol and continuous conversation. York pulled off the hoodie and was only in an orange t-shirt. Now, he was the crazy one, obviously.

They carefully maneuvered to sit on the railing that outlined the deck in order to be sitting and still appreciating the snow and the trees and the night sky. Neither was too worried about falling off, even though there were at least 8 inches of snow on the ground. Eventually, their conversation quieted for a bit. York leaned and rested his head on North's shoulder, the two still watching snow fall. And even though North grew up watching this every winter, it seemed so much more beautiful than he remembered.

A few lines for potential poems ran through his thoughts, so he pulled out his phone and barely typed them into a note. He felt York take his phone from his hands, but he didn't reach for it or anything. The time they had spent talking and the substance of the conversations had brought them to a level of trust, though neither man really realized why or how. They were content to sit in the other's company and enjoy the breathtaking silence of the world around them. Because if anything else made noise in the world, it didn't even matter to the two. Because they were young and full of hope, and those two things plus someone to listen to your fears and dreams and take them seriously were all anyone needed to feel unstoppable.

When North checked his phone the next day, he'd unlock it to see a new contact had been added, 'York!!'. He would see that York texted that number in order to have it. He didn't bother to look at it when York handed it back to him, though. York just said, "now you'll  _have_ to come to the city," to which North smiled in response. 

"I can't wait," North told the other. He looked down to see York's face and his smile didn't dare fade. 

York sounded deep in thought, because he then said, "Once you go upstate enough, it's quiet, too, but... not like this. Here, it feels like... any noise might disturb the trees or something." He picked his head off of North's shoulder to look at him. 

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were summer and there was a bear attacking you," North told him, just casual enough to showcase that he probably had a story about something like this happening.

"Bear?" York asked.

"Bear," North confirmed.

"Damn, I'll stick to avoiding getting run over by a car, then," York said, bringing a small laugh from North. 

North turned so he was facing York a little better. "Probably safer," he commented. 

And even though the snow was falling so delicately, and the trees were dense enough to get lost in, and there were tall mountains around them, and bright stars over those mountains, North couldn't take his eyes off York. They were both smiling, at ease with their lives and their evening.

The smallest glint of  _something_ sparked in York's eyes, and he said, "I dare you to race me to the lake." 

They had been sitting for long enough, and it sounded like a really great idea. North was pretty fast, he'd run cross country and track in high school, and he was in pretty good shape. And even though York appeared to be in fit physical condition, as North could tell by the way his t-shirt strained just a bit against York's muscles, North was pretty certain he could beat the other. "You're on." 

They both jumped from their seats on the porch's railing down at least five feet to the snow and ground below, and they began running. The wind felt crisp and sharp in their faces, and the absolute carelessness from before returned. North pulled ahead a bit. They didn't notice how the snow was getting the bottom of their pants wet. North turned to see how far York was behind him, which he should've known not to do from his track days, but seeing York's bright red cheeks fighting the cold was worth it. Unfortunately, not looking where he was going meant he didn't notice the dip in the snow from a small hole in the ground below. Small, but big enough that it caught his foot and he barely yelled, "Oh, shit!" before he had a face-full of snow. 

York had been right behind him, and he didn't have time to dodge, so he tripped over North's body, falling in the snow next to him. They met each other's eyes and they laughed. It took a few minutes to catch their breath, but they finally managed to do it and pick themselves up out of the snow. They tried to brush off the residual snow from their pants and shirts. 

North noticed, not for the first time that night, how the snow fell in York's brown hair. He looked down at the equally as brown eyes, and was met with what was a fairly intense look. 

York had been noticing how blue North's eyes were. He stepped forward to brush snow off of North's shoulders. 

They didn't know who started it, who leaned in first, or how it happened, but in the blink of an eye, they were kissing. York's hands held himself up, since he was just barely on the tips of his toes, by holding the back of North's neck and head. North's hands were on York's hips and he was holding him close. While neither of them were actually cold, they pressed against each other all the same, the heat from the other's body reassuring and comforting in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature it was outside. 

The kiss was soft at first, and then it was deep. North was the one to part his lips first, and he let out a soft noise of pleasure when York's tongue found his own. The kiss just continued, both of them so completely lost in the feelings of warmth and pleasure and attraction. York's soft moan caused North's grip on his hips to tighten. Finally, they began pulling back. York's teeth pulled on North's bottom lip as they drew out the end of what couldn't be described with the simple word 'kiss'. North pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath, grinning at each other. 

"Unbelievable," North muttered.

"Hmm?" York hummed a questioning sound.

"You," North told him with a smile. 

A noise came from North's pocket and he kept his grip on York with one hand while the other checked. 'Mom calling'. North hit the button to silence the call, thoughts racing. York tried to hide his disappointment, but North didn't see it, he was staring at the phone.

And then North said, "Fuck it." He shoved the phone into his pocked and dug his fingers into York's hips just a little tighter. North kissed him like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do, and, honestly, he couldn’t think of anything else that compared to the feeling of York’s mouth on his own in that moment.

North moved so he was kissing along York's jaw. The stubble was still short enough that it didn't feel hard, and North kissed and bit down York's neck. He felt York's body tense when he reached one spot just on the side, and he decided in that moment that he wanted to leave a mark on York, and that was the perfect spot to do it. The noises coming from York just made him bite and suck a little harder than he'd initially intended. It almost seemed like if North weren't holding his hips that York might fall apart below him, and it almost felt like he could. 

When North finished making his mark, York had to wonder if he couldn't find a similar spot on North's neck. His mouth searched until he found a spot that made North very sharply inhale. York's mouth seemed every bit as focused as each fibre of North's being was on the other. North didn't care that he'd have to answer questions about it the next day, he didn't even think about the mark it would make, he just thought about how good it felt to feel a wave of pleasure roll down his spine. 

Their mouths found each other again, and they kissed until their mouths hurt and their breath was long lost. North finally released the grip on York's hips, and York's hands pulled themselves away from North's hair and shoulders. Their faces were still bright red, and both were still grinning. 

"I suppose we should be getting back, then," York spoke quietly, so as to not forget the echo his brain played of the pleased sounds North had been making. 

"Yeah, suppose so," North agreed. Both of their voices displayed just a bit of regret or maybe it was just sadness at the thought. 

Their hands found each other, their fingers interlocked, as they walked back to York's. North could barely feel his ankles from the cold that had nearly frozen his pants legs, but he didn't care. York was wearing tennis shoes, but he didn't say anything about how his feet were likely soaked through, now. He didn't seem to mind, either. 

They made it back, and a light from inside was turned on, one that wasn't before. They looked at each other, then moved a little quicker. North went to grab his jacket and York went to gather the mugs and shot glasses. Why they were hiding it wasn't entirely clear. York knew his parents didn't care about him drinking, and he was 20 years old, so the fact that he'd been making out with someone shouldn't have been against any rules or anything stupid like that. But still, he quickly hid North's mug and one of the shot glasses. North put on his jacket and York took his hand again, leading him between the building and the fence that hid the side of the house from the road. 

One final time, they kissed each other. 

"See ya," York told him.

"Definitely," North agreed, before turning to head back to where his own family was staying. Hopefully they'd gone to bed and he wouldn't have to answer questions. He had to sort through the memories of that entire evening, and it would be so much better if he didn't have his twin sister asking him why he had a 'dumb, dorky smile' on his face. He was smiling just at the thought of  _remembering_ what had just happened. He glanced back and saw a slight wave from the other, before he turned to head to the back of the house again.  _  
_

North didn't think about how they'd just met and made out, because their conversation left them feeling like they'd known each other for years. And he'd told York more than  _his own sister_ knew about him, and York had listened and talked, and talked about his own desires and fears. They had connected on such a deeper level than North had ever connected with anyone before. And that's why he was already grinning like an idiot. 

He finally got back to where his family was staying. He was out of breath and his face was bright red. He kicked his boots off and put his jacket on a hook, then went to the room he was staying in with his sister. The other lights were all out, so he assumed his parents were in bed. She looked up when he opened the door, but he watched her look from his face, which would  _not_ stop smiling, to just a little lower, where he could still feel York's mouth leaving the mark she was surely staring at. Finally, she looked back up and said, "I don't want to know."

And North was fine with not talking about it. He turned out the light, and after a few minutes he very easily drifted into sleep. He still had a smile on his face.


End file.
